


Quick Glances

by smhsunshine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhsunshine/pseuds/smhsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Kankri Vantas, student transferring from a high level academy located in London, England: to a drama filled American highschool with a steriotypical hierarchy. To think that his parents thought that he could ever adjust to this.</p><p>Cronkri AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Glances

A pair of captivating bright brown eyes flickered about, catching the eyes of many others and looking over the unfamiliar building. The owner scoffed softly to himself as he reached up and smoothed down his unruly brown hair. Running his fingers over the locks before lightly grazing down past his eyebrows and further down past his smooth cheek. 

The boy cleared his throat, straightening his tie and pushing back his shoulders, seemingly trying make himself appear taller. Also like he actually cared about himself and make him feel a little more important than the several students around him. 

He glanced down at his uniform, making sure to check he didnt forget anything and that it was all perfect. Before sauntering forward, a glare etched onto his face.

The name was Kankri Vantas. A student transferring from a higher academy located in London, England; to think that his parents thought that he could ever adjust to such a strange American environment.

He walked past a number of students, some snickering and some gawking. Huss High School was an international private school situated in the depths of American forestry. 

Kankri had heard rumors about the school. Horrible rumors that made his heart race in fear.

However, shaking off whatever worries he had, he continued to walk through the courtyard, keeping his head straight and his glare unwavering.

As he walked forward he noted on a rather large group near the fountain. A cluster full of girls with twirled tangles that puffed out all the way down to the small of their back's and bundle of boys with cheeky grins plastered on their pale lips, their muscle builds practically screaming from underneath their unbuttoned shirts. However, out of all this busyness, the one person to really catch Kankris eye was the boy seated in the heart of the posse.

The boy had deep black hair, so dark that the night sky itself would be jealous. It was swept back in a thick greasy coating - He looked like someone from the 60s.

He had flushed cheeks accompanied with a smug grin, a cigarette behind his ear too. Kankri scoffed slightly.

The boy's uniform was unbuttoned and tousled like the rest, but well put together as it hung off his body in an alluring way. How he accomplished to look so enticing boggled Kankri making the boy stop in his tracks and just plain ogle at the other. 

After a moment or two, the other felt Kankris burning gaze, turning his head and locking their eyes together.

Kan felt his heart stop completely as he was caught in the act. He flushed bad, breaking the gaze and frowning down at the ground.

Sadly though, his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back up at the boy. The other quirked his head to the side at first before breaking out into a tantalizing grin that made Kankris heart speed up at a painful pace.

///

Sadly though, his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back up at the boy. The other quirked his head to the side at first before breaking out into a tantalizing grin that made Kankris heart speed up at a painful pace.

The mysteriously attractive boy kept watching. Kankri started walking, fast. He ripped his eyes away from him, trying to not gain any unwanted attention. He could still feel those gorgeous eyes burning into him. "Gog..." he mumbled under his breath, now at a sensible speed for walking in this environment. 

He made his way to some steps, looking up to see a grand door- Probably where hes supposed to go through. He didn't dare look back, he knew he was now been watched by more than just...him.

~×~

The cluster of girls and bundle of boys surrounding the eye catching male were also looking at him, wondering what was so good that caught Cronus' Attention. One of the girls; with bright blond hair and a shirt so tight it was screaming for attention from hungry eyes, lent over. She was smiling at a brunette with a skirt that was so short it looked like a belt. 

"Isn't his arse adorable?" she said, not trying to hide her opinion at all. This attracted most of the girls and a few boys' eyes to analyze the unknown boys booty. A few girls giggled and agreed with her, while some of the boys try to hide their agreement. 

Cronus glanced, then rolled his eyes over dramatically. "Someone's butt can not be cute. Ay! Aren't you listening? Gog...." His eyes skimmed over it again, his wild mind exploding with thoughts.

However, one question lurked in his mind, unable to go away. Who is he?

///

 

He could feel the multiple eyes watch his every move, like a cats watching a mouse with hungry eyes.

As Kankri reached the school's wide doors, he could feel the warmth of the inside dragging him in. Luring him in, like a fly into a spider's web. Looking back, he regret his choice immediately. His eyes met the group, watching as the girls bit their bottom lips and boys lowered their brows in disapproval. 

Feeling awkward and trapped, he stepped into the school rapidly. Gracefully gliding towards a large desk, ran by what seems like two people, who were frantically running around with papers flying everywhere. He stepped towards it, looking nervously at them both ignoring him.

"Can I help you?" A high pitches voice piped up, a small ginger woman slid from behind the desk. She got up, dusting herself down. She placed a pair of glasses on her face,  
"I just dropped them, it's fine." 

Kankri raised a brow, "it's...Okay. I'm, uhm, new here." He said, his strong accent leaking through his words. Extending his vowels and clearly pronouncing each word with delicacy.

"Okay lovely" she said, looking over the desk, picking up a maroon book with a yellow postitnote into it.   
"What's your name, son?" 

"Kankri Vantas." She grinned, ripping off the note and handing him the book. 

"Okay kankri, this is your school diary. Inside is also your timetable and oh! Here-" she bent down, picking up another piece of paper.  
"This will be your locker key."  
She handed him the small envelope and diary.   
"Locker 413, section B."

Kankri nodded, thanking her before scanning his newly handed items. 'Well this is just great' he thought, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue or not smh
> 
> This is also on my wattpad !!


End file.
